Siv Reyes-Cruz
"How can I grow up if I was never raised?" - Siv Reyes-Cruz to Samara T. Wednesday Siv Reyes-Cruz is the illegitimate daughter of Regina Caldwell and Louisa Reyes. She is a Transition power and the Host of The Soul Drive "Bullet Empress." She is a hitman for the Carlevaro family and was born and raised New York's Hell's Kitchen. She quickly fell in with the wrong crowd using her power to climb the ranks. She aspires to become the boss of the Carlevaro family and brutally kills anyone who laughs at her dream. She shares the same mark of ouroboros that Regina has. Oddly enough, unlike the rest of the people with the mark, Siv has the mark of Ouroboros circling her belly button. Appearance Personality Reckless, selfish, impulsive, and immature. Coupled with her cruel, volatile and unpredictable nature Siv has always been seen as a "ticking time bomb." The Purebloods After reuniting with her mother, Regina, Siv noticeably changed from how she was before. She seemed to gain a sense of responsibility and loyalty. She shows a warm, kind, and caring side to those she loves such as her friends and siblings. In the heat of battle, Siv continues to show a cold demeanor and a cold blooded killer instinct, as if she is drunk with power. She History Conceived during the rape of her mother, Louisa Reyes, Siv was born a Pureblood to Regina and Louisa. Due to how she was conceived, she was hated by her father. So much so that he had left before she was born. As a result, her mother became cruel to her as well. Dealing with the cruelty of Louisa she had become twisted and cruel. Abilities Enhanced Strength - As a pureblood, Siv has enhanced strength, being able to lift up to fifteen tons with ease. Enhanced Reflexes - Siv's reflexes are said to be unrivaled. She explained that before Inheritance of the Goddess Much like her older sister, Samara T. Wednesday, Siv inherited some of her mother's powers. Bullet Time - Activating by itself, Bullet time forces time to slow down to a crawl for about four seconds. Within this four seconds it's been shown that Siv can move freely. It's to be noted that people who move exceptionally fast, like Piper, can move normally within the slowed down time. * Do or Die - Siv can stop time for up to three seconds. From Siv's perspective of time, it apparently lasts longer. In this frame of stopped time she can move freely and act freely, anything she throws or shoots will slow down within the stopped time until it reaches a halt. Weakling, Weakling! - Siv can infect people with a massive amount of fear simply by pointing at them. Bullet Empress Siv's unique soul drive which alternates forms based on "acts." When activated a black fur lined coat Act I - Bullet Empress takes the form of two pistols. Act II Bullet Empress: Invicta During "The Purebloods." Story arc, Siv took her rightful title as Siv Reyes-Caldwell. Choosing to keep the last name of her mother as a reminder of the cruel motherly affection she gained, she found solace in the fact that she was with true family. As such Bullet Empress gained a new form known as "Bullet Empress: Invicta".